numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Tezuka
Historia Tezuka har under en lång tid varit bortanför Numooris gränser. Hon har vandrat med en flock vargar och tränat upp sin magiska förmåga. När hon kommit i så nära kontakt med sin inre eld har hennes utseende modifierats. Istället för kritvita partier har de nu blivit lätt askgråa och en röd man har fluffats upp längs nacken på henne. Fysik ööö Personlighet och Mentalitet Tezuka är sarkastisk större delen av tiden. Humorn hon besitter är inte den vanliga, utan den mörka, hånande humorn som anspelar på andras svagheter. Det här är det som man ser och märker när man träffar henne då den strategin är till för att dölja sina egna brister (även om hon är övertygad om att hon inte har några). Valpar är ingenting hon uppskattar. Hon tycker att dem är jobbiga och behövande, när de blir lite äldre och i princip klarar sig själva är dem okej, men så länge dem är trotsiga kommer hon snäsa åt dem. Magier Eld Tezuka kan få sin röda man att brinna, detta är dock en ny förmåga som hon inte riktigt kan kontrollera och eftersom hon ogillar att ha inte ha kontroll använder hon inte denna förmåga, den är ändå mest bara för att skrämmas. Förmågan att antända träd ligger också i hennes natur. Det är inte en så fantastisk kraft då hon lätt kan sätta igång en skogsbrand. Det är inte förmågan att skapa en låga och tutta eld på ett träd utan hon skapar en eld inuti trädet. När hon vuxit i styrka kan hon få trädet i fråga att explodera istället för att bara brinna upp. Hon kan skapa eldar. Dessa svävar ofta några centimeter ovanför marken då det annars skulle sätta gräset i brand. Hon kan inte tillverka så stora eldar, men det är eldar i all sin ära. Hon kan inte skapa dessa eldar långt ifrån sig eller på andra sidan av ett föremål. Däremot kan hon kasta iväg dem, men då slocknar de snart och räckvidden är inte speciellt lång. När Tezuka slår ihop sina käkar på ett lite speciellt sätt kan hon skapa gnistor. Sten Tezuka kan få stenar att spricka och forma smågrus till stenar av varierande storlek. Hon kan även pressa ihop stenar så att de blir mindre, ungefär som med diamanter. Hon kan kasta iväg stenarna och när hon blivit tillräckligt kraftfull kan hon skapa sig själv en rustning av sten. Det finns även en möjlighet att skapa rustningar av sten åt andra. Relationer Släkt Kan delas in i klaner, flockar, eller dylikt efter önskemål *'Namn' Text *'Namn' Text Andra relationer Vänner, fiender, osv *'Namn' Text *'Namn' Text Trivia * Kallas endast Tez av familjen, don't you dare call her that otherwise! * Har ingen nära vän för att hon är så ovänlig * Är en liten Bitch som kan vara mycket svår att tycka om * Föll för en hane medan hon var borta, förnekar detta - Jag faller inte för någon *Fnys* Category:Karaktärslista Category:Levande Category:Inferovarg Category:Bergsvarg